


Together

by tv_shows_before_hoes



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: 1x05, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_shows_before_hoes/pseuds/tv_shows_before_hoes
Summary: Charlie feels broken after the events of 1x05, and Matteusz is there to pick up the pieces





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy and feel free to follow me over at charlie-and-matteusz.tumblr.com

Charlie stood in the scalding hot shower, desperately trying to wash off the events of the day and what he had too-nearly done. He couldn’t believe himself. He was about to lose all the souls of his people: the rich history of Rhodia and the chance of a future for it, just to save a handful of humans he had only known for a few weeks?

“No, you’re not being fair” He muttered to himself as he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. The friends he had made at Coal Hill had shown him more love and affection than anyone on Rhodia ever did. Especially Matteusz who had given up his family and home and so much more for Charlie already.

Charlie could feel tears threatening to spill over and wiped his eyes furiously, damning his human body for wanting to cry all the time. However, this only seemed to aggravate his problem and he banged his fist on the sink in frustration.  
“Charlie? Are you okay?” he heard Matteusz say in a small, concerned voice from the other side of the bathroom door.  
“Yes, I am quite well” he replied, but his voice cracked at the end as another sob threatened to make its way out. Suddenly the door was open and he was being pulled into Matteusz’s arms, and even though this should have comforted him, it only made him cry more.  
“Shh, Charlie it’s okay, you’re okay, we’re okay” Matteusz muttered into his hair.  
“Matteusz I’m so lost, you say you can find me but how are you going to do that when I can’t even find myself?” Charlie choked out, gasping between broken sobs.  
“We will find a way” Matteusz said shakily “Together”.


End file.
